Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a MOSFET controlling multiplier, and more particularly, to a MOSFET controlling multiplier for obtaining the precise function of the operational multiplication by offsetting the offset voltage of a MOSFET by utilizing symmetrical voltages applied across a resistive MOSFET and a current mirror circuit constituted therein, in order to remove the non-linear current of MOSFET and to thereby considerably improve the accuracy of the multiplier.